Marcus Puente
Overview The current Archbishop of Los Angeles (though that title is somewhat inappropriate, as the Sanctified haven’t controlled L.A. in decades) is a passionate and fiery vampire who has clawed his way to the top. A darkly handsome man just this side of middle age in appearance, Marcus Puente is in many ways exactly what the Sanctified of Los Angeles need. He is passionate about his cause, a respected preacher and a fiery speaker: exactly the sort of person that others choose to follow. Since his rise to power some twenty years ago, Puente has proven himself to be an effective leader as well. While his passion inspires, he maintains a cool enough head to understand that passion alone is not enough. In many ways, the rise of Marcus Puente is indicative of a subtle but important shift in the way the Lancea Sanctum operates in L.A. For years it was a covenant divided against itself, torn between different Creeds and different enemies. Internally, at least, Puente has managed to quell those fires. Through canny policy, and the subtle elimination of his enemies, he has managed to put many doctrinal differences to rest. Although this means that in some cases certain Creeds were pushed from the domain, the Sanctified don’t seem to mind. Well, they don’t complain publicly anyway. However, the new internal unity this has granted the covenant has given them a great deal more power. The covenant is still torn between its enemies, but if Marcus could be convinced to accept an alliance (any alliance), and persuade his covenant to follow suit, this could easily change. The History of the Dark Pope It’s an old story, but one far too common in this world. One could blame society, racism, or any one of a dozen factors, but as a boy Puente fell in with a bad crowd. Far from the worst that L.A. had to offer, but enough. Even as a youth he was passionate, though that passion was directed less at religious endeavors than toward his vices. It was this that attracted the attention of his sire. The Requiem was hard on young Marcus, as he struggled with his own dark side and the Beast, but eventually he did find a balance, building on the base of his mortal faith. He found the Lancea Sanctum in the 1930s and for the first time the world seemed to make sense. He was a sinner who had been punished by God, but through that punishment he had been shown the Light. He had damned himself in life, and for that was cursed beyond it, but through that Curse he had become one of God’s Arrows, a creature refined by death, meant to test Man and punish the wicked. It is said that often the converted are the most zealous of any sect, and in this case it proved to be true. Marcus fell in with the Lost Visage early in his career, a group of the most passionate and fanatical members of the Lance that railed against the Invictus and the presence of heretics, the Circle & the Order, within the sacred ground of Los Angeles. Thankfully, for his sake, that passion cooled and he began to learn exactly what was needed to rise within the ranks of his covenant. And rise he did. His piety earned praise, his zealousness attracted followers, and his passion won converts. But it was his willingness to compromise between varying groups and develop support among various theological factions that assured his ascendancy. By the 1970s he was Archbishop in all but name, and by 1983 that title was his. So far he has been willing to work slowly and carefully, not pushing his power too far, but testing the limits of Sanctified authority and that of his own office. But few have any doubts that he will eventually push to regain the throne of Los Angeles for the Church.